Laphicet
Laphicet (ライフィセット, Raifisetto), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Tales of RWBY series created by Yoshiharu Gotanda and Monty Oum. He is a child Malak, who was initially first seen as an emotionless being tethered to the Saint of Ice, Teresa and originally known as "Number Two" (二号, Nigo). As his will was sealed, he had no sense of self and lived as an emotionless tool to be ordered and used. It is until he meets Velvet, who forcibly made into her companion after being kidnapped from Teresa's control and was subconsciously pulled along the fleeing ship by Velvet. After following her and her group, however through his interactions with Velvet Crowe, he gains feelings and starts to develop his own sense of selfhood. He begins to talk more naturally and later regains his own will, rather than following orders from being an enslaved being to one with its own entity, goals and emotions. Velvet named him after her deceased brother. Over time, Laphicet helps Velvet regain some of her original warmth and compassion. He is seen as a character of "light" who contrasts and radiates Velvet's "darkness". "It just seems too lonely for her to bear all of it alone." :—Laphicet. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Amber Connor (English), Azumi Asakura (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Originally dubbed "Number Two," Laphicet is a young, innocent malak who has never known freedom since his creation. Through his travels with Velvet and company, he eventually develops a mind of his own. He fights using sheets of paper to channel his malak artes. Appearance Laphicet appears as a young child in pale, innocent colors, shoulder-length golden-brown hair which turns grey towards the tip. At the top of his head, he has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a cowlick ring. He has fair skin and forest-yellow eyes. His white and blue clothing contrasts strongly with Velvet's red and black palette, consisting of two pieces; a yellow gown which is overlaid by a plain, long and white one. The white piece is fluffy and long-sleeved by the arms as well as having orange ribbons embroidered at each end. It also has a carved-design where the yellow robe is visible at the shoulders which is outlined by blue highlight-lacing, which is then finished off by the sailor-fuku style ribbon, tie and flap. Over his clothes, he wears a thick, leather ring which takes the form of a neck-collar finished off by a hanging bell. Due to having a light appearance and depicted as a character in the image of "light" himself, he wears dark-brown leggings as pants and black pump-like slippers as well as a pouch attached to the back of his robe. * Hair Color: Golden-Brown with Grey tips * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Forest-Yellow/Green * Age: 10 (Volume 4) * Height: 142 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality He initially appears quiet, shy and withdrawn originally due to his enslavement to exorcists as if without a soul, desire or objective. It is because of Velvet, he had realized that he was still alive and also began to think of his own goal and motives. Laphicet eventually develops his own sense of self, starts an ability to smile, and gain the ability to speak out his own thoughts. He soon becomes close with Velvet, determined to protect her. He loves studying new things and reading. Later on, Laphicet becomes very active and is able to speak his thoughts with ease—such as what he feels when he rests in a contractor's body or when discussing a conversation of common female attributes. As the youngest member of the party, Laphicet idolizes both Eizen and Rokurou, who each on their own way encourage Laphicet to live his own life, becoming his own person, different from the both of them. He also discovers an interest for living creatures, such as bugs and insects. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Errors and Corrections Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Laphicet Aselia, the Tales Wiki * Laphicet Talespedia * Laphicet Tales of Berseria (Official Website) Notes & Trivia * Laphicet is the reincarnation of the original Laphicet. * When Laphicet's expression changes during a skit, his cowlick bang also moves in accordance. * Laphicet's clothing associates with that of young male sailors. Category:Malakhims Category:Heroes Category:Males